Non-volatile memory is employed in a wide variety of electronic devices such as, for example, mobile handsets, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), pagers and handheld personal computers. The non-volatile memory in these devices contains firmware, application software, data, and configuration information that makes the devices operational, and may be provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by system operators of telecommunication carrier networks, or by third parties developers. If defects are found in such firmware/software, or if new features are to be added to such devices, the software and/or firmware in the affected electronic devices may need to be updated. Errors and/or interruptions that may occur during the updating of such operational code may leave the electronic device in a partly or completely non-functional state. To avoid this problem, present methods of updating such software and/or firmware involve returning the electronic device to the manufacturer, to the system operator, or to the third party, so that an update of memory contents may be performed using a direct connection to the electronic device. This is both costly and inconvenient to both the user of the electronic device, and to one performing the update.
Configuration parameters and other information for an electronic device may be stored in the non-volatile memory of such devices, and information about the device capabilities, the hardware, software and manufacturer of the device, and particulars for a given instance of the device in a network may be stored in databases used by, for example, device management and customer service operations. Such databases may be accessible to device management and customer service operations through database access mechanisms using, for example, structured query language (SQL) or similar database management tools.
Updates to firmware and/or software in an electronic device may be developed by a number of parties including, for example, the manufacturer of the electronic device, the provider of services of a communication network accessed by the electronic device, or a third party. While the manufacturer and/or third party may be technically qualified and capable of creating workable updates for the firmware and/or software in an electronic device, such updated firmware and/or software may not be planned for or compatible with the services and communication capabilities of the communication network of the service provider. Although the user of the electronic device may have authorization to use the network, an update to the firmware/software of the electronic device may not be authorized for use in electronic device served by the communication network of the service provider.
In some circumstances, updates to software/firmware of an electronic device that are approved for distribution may be intended only for use by a subset of those electronic device users. For example, new applications or software and/or firmware updates may provide electronic device capabilities that are intended for use by specific groups of users. Some updates may not yet be fully tested, and there may be a desire to make such updates available to users that have been selected to be testers of an early release of an application or firmware/software update. In other circumstances, such a subset of users may have a common need for an application or update of firmware/software, and distribution to such a subset may be desirable. Limiting the distribution of such updates to a selected group may be necessary and/or prudent, if such updates may cause problems for the users of the affected electronic devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with a representative embodiment of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.